Clan der brennenden Klinge
Die brennende Klinge ist ein orcischer Clan von dämonenanbetenden Orcs die vom fanatischen Kultisten hin zum dämonisch korrumpierten Krieger variieren.Der Kult hat thumbwenig mit dem Clan zu tun.Die berühmtenSchwertmeister der orginalen brennenden Klinge sind überall in der Horde zu finden. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Die brennende Klinge lebte einst in den Oger-verseuchten Ruinen der brennenden Klinge. Zweiter Krieg Die brennende Klinge ist weniger ein Clan als eine Naturgewalt. Ein unberechenbarer Haufen geisteskranker Orcs, die nur eins im Sinn haben : zu plündern und zu zerstören, ohne Rücksicht auf den eigenen Leib und das eigene Leben. Die führerlose Schar wird von den Ogern in Schach gehalten und von den Orc-Clans nur in höchster Bedrängnis auf den Gegner losgelassen; die Clan-Mitglieder kennen keinerlei Loyalität und sind allzeit bereit, jeden zu bekriegen, der ihnen als Bedrohung erscheint. Auch ihre orcischen Verbündeten. Dritter Krieg Die brennende Klinge ist zu einem Kult von Dämonenanbetern geworden. Im Alteracgebrige opfern sie Menschen der brennenden Legion. Arthas kann seinen Leuten nicht mehr helfen, aber immerhin ihren Tod rächen. Später kämpft Er als Todesritter noch einmal gegen sie, da sie ein Dämonenportal besitzen das Kel'thuzad benötigt um mit Archimonde zu sprechen. Teufelskreis Der Dämon Zmoldor hat Menschen und Orcs für die brennende Klinge gewinnen können. Er lässt jede Seite glauben, dass er die jeweils andere auslöschen will. Seine Anhänger sind Jaina Prachtmeers Kämmerer Kristoff und einer von Thralls Offizieren, Burx. Ein Mensch, Margoz sollte Leute in Theramore für den Kult gewinnen. Das Ziel war der Krieg zwischen Theramore und Orgrimmar. Doch Dank Aegwynn konnten Jaina und Thrall Schlimmeres verhindern. Classic Der Hexenmeister Neeru Feuerklinge hat von seinen Herren des Schattenrats von Jaedenar die Aufgabe bekommen Orcs zu rekrutieren um Durotar zu übernehmen. Er hat dazu Kontakt mit der brennenden Klinge im Flammenschlund aufgenommen. Um Sie zu testen schickt er Helden in die Höhlen um sie zu testen. Ferner hat der Kult Alkoven in ganz Durotar. Sie sind der brennenden Legion noch immmer treu ergeben. Von der Knochenhöhle aus greifen sie immer wieder an. Als Thrall von diesen Orten erfährt ordnet er die komplette Säuberung an. Auf dem Glutnebelgipfel arbeiten die Kultisten an einem besonders mächtigem Artefakt: der Dämonensaat. Neeru versuchte aus unerfindlichem Grund dieses zu zerstören. Der Schwertmeister Mankrik ist aus dem Clan ausgetreten als ihm der Blutdurst zu viel wurde. In Desolace haben sie sich mit den Satyrn der Zornsäher verbündet. Ferner haben sie die Festung Donneraxt errichtet. Lange haben sie unabhängig und ohne Verbündete, frei vom Schattenrat gearbeitet, doch nun haben Sie Untergruppen geformt: die Sengende Klinge und die Arguswacht. Der Kult ist gewachsen: Menschen, Verlassene, Goblins und Hochgeborene sind der brennenden Klinge beigetreten. Burning Crusade Lantresor von der Klinge ist zum Häuptling der Felsenfaustoger in Nagrand aufgestiegen. Cataclysm Nach dem Untergang der brennenden Klinge schworen die Klingenmeister sich und ihr Volk von der Korruption der Legion zu befreien. Doch einigen, darunter Ronakanda, ist das nicht genug. Sie werden helfen und Krieger ausbilden und schlussendlich in der Schlacht fallen. In Desolace haben sie versucht den Dämonen Kohor zu beschwören, doch er wurde zu früh gerufen und hat viele Kultisten ermordet. Die Dämoensaat auf der Glutnebelspitze ist einsatzbereit und Xelnaz will sie gegen Durotar einsetzen. Doch das Artefakt wurde erobert und an Balgor Peitschenschwinger gegeben. Mists of Pandaria Die wahre Horde hat den Flammenschlund gesäubert. Neeru und viele Hexenmeister wurden auf Garroshs Befehl ermordet. Lediglich die Klingenmeister, Mitglieder des wahren Clans sind übrig. RPG Erster Krieg Die brennende Klinge kämpfte im ersten Krieg. Einführung Im ersten und zweiten Krieg wahr die brennende Klinge eine Gruppe von mehr oder weniger organisierten Orcs die kein eigenes Banner hatten.Sie waren so etwas wie eine Naturgewalt und wahren jene Orcs die als Erstes vom Dämonenblut tranken und töteten alles in ihrem Blickfeld,ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben.Die anderen Clans verwendeten Oger um die brennende Klinge in Schach zu halten.Der Clan sorgte dafür das die Horde agressiv blieb.Heute ist die brennende Klinge Hordenfeindlicher denn je.Die brennende Klinge birgt jene die von Thrall verbannt wurden oder weigerten ihm und seinen Lehren zu folgen.Auch die Nähe von Hexenmeistern und unehrenhaften Personen war ihnen ein Dorn im Auge. Organisation Man munkelt seit Langem das die lange führungslose Brennende Klinge nun ein Oberhaupt hat.Es wird geflüstert das es niemand geringeres als der Hexenmeister Neeru Feuerklinge ist.Wieviel und ob Thrall davon weiß ist unbekannt,es wird angenommen das Er einen seiner gößten Feinde nah bei sich hält um seine Aktivitäten im Auge zu behalten.Die brennende Klinge ist eine straff organisierte Gruppe,die Hirachie ist streng und fürchtet Spione in ihren Reihen.Die hochrangigen Mitglieder werden "Erste" genannt,als Erinnerung an den ruhmreichen Sieg über Sturmwind im ersten Krieg.Sie haben direkten Kontakt mit den auf Kalimdor verbliebenen Dämonen und helfen dabei weitere as dem wirbelden Nether zu rufen.Sie sind es die Spione in die Horde einschleusen.Da auch Goblins im Clan dienen gibt es vermutlich auch Spione innerhalb der Allianz. Die Hirachie geht weiter mit den "zweiten","dritten" und "Nichtigen".Zweite bezieht sich auf dem zweiten Krieg der mit der schändlichen Niederlage der Horde endete,Dritte auf den dritten Krieg der den in den Augen der Klinge unverzeilichen Pakt mit der Allianz beinhaltet um die brennende Legion besiegen.Nichts bezieht sich auf den Waffenstillstand mit der Allianz,den besiegten Dämonen und der zerschlagenen brennenden Klinge. Die "Zweiten" berichten den "Ersten" und kennen jedes Geheimnis des Kults.Viele mächtige Hexenmeister haben diesem Rang inne,und wenn ihre Meister zurücktreten hoffen Sie ihren Rang einzunehmen.Die "Dritten" sind zumeist ehrgeizige und üble Orcs die alles dafür tun um im Rang aufzusteigen.Die Nichtigen sind firsch Rekrutierte die solch niedrige Aufgaben wie Jagen,Kochen, und sogar als Köder übernehmen um solche die das Gebiet der brennenden Klinge betreten in die Falle zu locken. Ihre Hochburg ist die Festung Donneraxt in Desolace,aber die Verderbnis reicht über das Brachland hin zu Thralls Füßen in Orgrimmar.Die brennende Klinge lebt immer in der Nähe von Dämonen oder schlägt bei ihnen ihr Lager auf.Ihr Hauptarbeitsbereich ist natürlich der Bergfried der Brug Donneraxt,aber einige von ihnen rufen Dämonen in den Bergen von Desolace herbei.Sie arbeiten auf dem Glutnebelberg im Brachland,dem Knochenfels in Durotar und der Donnergrat in Durotar wo Goblins für die brennende Klinge arbeiten.Ein weiterer Ort ist der Flammenschlund,der Höhlenkomplex unter Orgrimmar. Mitgliedschaft Es gibt viele Orcs die momentan nicht mit der Politik der Horde einverstanden sind.Aktuell herrscht ein brüchiger Friede mit der Allianz und die meisten Orcs bevorzugen ein Leben in Blut und Donner.Allerdings greifen viele Orcs Allianzkaravanen und Siedlungen an ohne die Horde zu verlassen.Die Orcs glauben das Thrall schwach ist und sehnen die Wiederkehr der Dämonen herbei.Die brennende Legion besteht aus machthungrigen Hexenmeistern und wilden Orcs.Sie sind wenige,denn Truppen aus Theramore so wie ihre Brüder der Horde machen Jagd auf Sie,auch fürchten Sie Hordenspione unter ihnen. Das erste was ein Einsteiger tun muss ist einen araknen Spruch wirken und der brennenden Legion die Treue schwören.Der nächste Schritt ist das Trinken von Dämonenblut.Der letzte Test ist der Mord an einem Familienmitglied.Diese Riten finden auf dem Glutnebelgipfel statt.Nach Bestehen des Aufnahmeritus reisen Sie weiter nach Desolace.Jene die das Blut getrunken haben erhalten erste Informationen über die brennende Klinge.In Desolace versucht man mehr Dämonen nach Azeroth zu beschwören. Die Führer sind die allesamt Orcs die im ersten und zweiten Krieg gekämpft haben.Sie haben sich im Blutrausch geweidet und haben mit den Dämonen gekämpft.Sie bergen den Geist der alten Horde,verdreht und Böse.Sie wissen das Sie mit dämonischer Magie ihren Körper geschädigt haben und das Sie nicht ewig leben werden.Daher bereiten Sie junge Hexenmeister gut vor. Kategorie:Clan Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Horde